Orphelinat
by Zelie Sophie Nat' et Julie
Summary: UA ! Les Uchiha ont un orphelinat et Naruto y a vécu ! Il y revient quand leur morts survient et aide Sasuke a s'en occupé. K mais on est pas sur ... Bonne lecture !


Orphelinat

Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 24 ans et je suis orphelin de naissance. Mon père Minato Namikaze faisait partie de la marine japonaise et il est mort en mission d'infiltration, quand à ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki, elle est morte en me mettant au monde alors on ma envoyé a l'orphelinat Sharingan tenu par les Uchiha, Mikoto et Fugaku en était les gérants, mais malheureusement ils ont été assassiné avec leur fils ainé Itachi, ce qui laisse leur cadet, Sasuke, seul pour gérer l'orphelinat. Comme je les considérait comme mes parents j'ai décidé d'aller Sasuke avec l'orphelinat, bien que cela n'est pas été l'amour fou entre nous deux à l'époque, mais je me dis qu'ils seraient content de savoir que j'aide leur fils avec l'orphelinat auquel ils ont consacré leur vie. Alors voilà pourquoi je me trouve devant la porte depuis vingt bonne minute dans la neige sans oser sonner à la porte.

« - Tu comptes rester devant la porte encore longtemps Usuratonkachi ? »

Bah tiens quand on parle du loup, on en voie la queue. Comment ça à qui est cette voix magnifiquement grave et sensuel ? Cette voix appartient à Monsieur Sasuke-je-suis-le-tombeur-de-ces-dames-Uchiha. Bon comme il m'a parler la moindre des choses est de lui répondre je levais donc la tête pour le répondre ... Attendez une minute depuis combien de temps il est aussi canon lui ?!

« -Alors Uzumaki tu comptes rester dehors ou entrer?

-Entrer, bien sur Uchiha mais si tu n'ouvres pas la porte cela risque d'être difficile ! dis-je en essayant de cacher mon trouble

-T'as déjà oublié Uzumaki dans cet orphelinat les portes ne se ferment qu'a 20h seulement. »

Merde j'avais complètement oublié ce détail, c'est bien ma veine moi qui voulait lui rabattre son clapet, bah ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

« -Merci j'avais complètement oublié ça. »

Bon c'est décidé je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, je pousse donc la porte pour me faire assaillir par tous les gosses de l'orphelinat, Izumi ,l'une des plus grandes me dis que c'est Sasuke - qui était plier de rire en haut de grand escalier - qui en a eu l'idée quand il m'a vu de la fenêtre car depuis l'assassinat de ses parent ce n'est pas la joie ici... Oui je le comprend ses parents s'occupaient des enfants comme-ci, ils étaient les leurs, au fond c'est comme si ils perdaient leurs parents une deuxième fois.

«-Au fait tu es venu pour quoi?

-Bah je suis venu t'aider avec eux, tu es tout seul et je me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus!

-C'est bien généreux, mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide Uzumaki !

-Mais bien sûr et tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide , quand tu as volé ce baladeur que tu as même pas pu utiliser après parce que tu avais des remords et qui t'as couvert en disant que c'était lui qui l'avait volé quand les flics ont débarqué ici !?

-C'est pas la même chose Uzumaki, mes parents sont mort.

-Justement tes parents sont mort et toi la seule chose que tu trouve à faire c'est reprendre l'orphelinat, mais au fond tu es complètement détruis, mais ça tu le montre pas parce que tu es un Uchiha et qu'un Uchiha ne montre pas ses sentiments, mais merde Sasuke c'est peut-être bien la seule fois où tu peux bien te permettre de les montrer tes putain de sentiments !

-C-c-c-c-c'est pas une raison Uzumaki ... Si je craque qui va les aider ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire... Qui va prendre soin d'eux si je suis pas assez fort pour le faire moi-même?

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, je vais t'aider Sasuke... »

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me retrouve avec Sasuke en larme contre mon torse, qui s'accroche a moi comme si sa vie en dépend, tout ce que je peux faire c'est serrer le brun contre moi et lui murmurer que serais là jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus besoin de lui et que j'allais les aider de mon mieux.

« -Izumi peux- tu emmener les autres dans le salon le temps que j'emmène Sasuke se reposer dans sa chambre?

-Arrêtes Uzumaki j'ai pas besoin de me reposer.

-Mais bien sur ça se voit que tu as pas dormis depuis des lustres, alors je t'emmène te reposer et ensuite je m'occupe des enfants... Et pas de discutions.

-Hn. »

Je monte donc l'Uchiha dans sa chambre et l'y couche, pour être sur qu'il dorme j'attendis devant sa chambre et devinez quoi a peine deux minutes après celui-ci était ressorti de sa chambre.

« - Pff t'es vraiment pas doué Uchiha tu faisais déjà le coup quand on avait cinq ans.

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai pas besoin de dormir !

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses tu vas te coucher et dormir et je te préviens je vais rester devant cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je sois sur que tu dormes ! »

Non mais il a une tête à faire fuir un mort, il retourne dans sa chambre et n'entendent plus rien je me risque à regarder à l'intérieur et je découvre ... Non il n'a pas fuit par la fenêtre, mais le visage d'un petit garçon sans défense. Je promets que je vais te protéger Sasuke quoi qu'il puisse arriver je te protégerait. Bon maintenant qu'il dort, je peut aller m'occuper dans enfants dans le salon. Ce qui me fait quand même une quarantaine d'enfants de 3 à 18 ans a affronter mais je suis un Uzumaki et je n'ai peur de rien ... enfin presque rien ...

« Alors certains ici me connaissent déjà mais pour tout le monde je vais me présenter, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et comme vous j'ai fait parti de cet orphelinat, je ne me suis malheureusement pas fait adopté et quand j'ai eu 18 ans je suis partis mais j'ai toujours gardé contact avec les Uchiha au fond je crois que se sont eux mes parents, comme je connais certains d'entre vous mais pas tout le monde je propose que tout le monde se présente ou se représente.

-On doit dire quoi pour notre présentation Uzumaki-san?

-Eto je pense que son nom, son age …... Je pense que l'on devrait commencer parles plus petits. Et appelez moi Naruto.

-Je m'appelle Chie et j'ai comme ça – en me montrant trois doigts -

-Moi c'est Naegi et j'ai comme Chie – celle-ci me fit un grand sourire -

-Moi je m'appelle Kareki et j'ai 6 ans Naegi ma petite sœur, on est arrivés ic ans parce que notre famille d'accueil nous faisait du mal – Oh mon dieu ils étaient battus -

-Nous on est des triplettes et on a 7 ans, moi c'est Shiraha , elle c'est Calixte et la dernière c'est Elénore – je vais faire comment pour les reconnaître ? -

-Moi c'est Tetsuya , j'ai 7 ans aussi .

-Je suis Yuuhi, j'ai 10 ans je suis là depuis 3 ans

-Moi c'est Kaju, j'ai 11 ans je suis là depuis 3 mois

-Kigaru , 11 ans – un mini Sasuke en puissance -

-Minoue, j'ai 11 et je suis la sœur Kigaru .

-Ame, 12 ans je suis là depuis 3 ans

-Doshaburi, je suis là depuis que je suis né donc 12 ans

-Aisu, j'ai 16 ans, je suis la sœur de Doshaburi et je suis là depuis 12 ans

-Kodai, j'ai 13 ans

-Saisei, j'ai 13 ans et je suis là depuis 8 ans Naruto no nii-san – elle pouvait pas avoir oublié ce surnom -

-Moi c'est Nikumu et j'ai 14 ans suis là depuis je sais plus combien de temps baka-san

-Je vais faire la présentation de tout notre groupe, moi c'est Sakura , la blonde c'est Ino, la brunette toute timide c'est Hinata, et le mec super protecteur a cote c'est son cousin Neji, la brune aux macarons c'est Tenten, le gas avec la coupe d'ananas c'est Shikamaru un petit surdoué de 200 de QI, le fou avec le chien c'est Kiba, celui qui a le nez dans son paquet de chips c'est Chôji, l'autre avec les lunettes de soleil même quand il pleut c'est Shino, celui avec les gros sourcils c'est Lee, celui avec les peintures sur le visage c'est Kankuro, la folle aux couettes c'est Temari et le dernier c'est Gaara on a tous 15 ans.

\- Sekkei, 15 ans je suis là depuis 15ans se sont les Uchiha qui m'ont donné ce nom parce qu'ils m'ont trouvés dans une vallée enneigée.

-Je suis Tsuyossa, j'ai 16 ans je suis ici depuis l'incendie du manoir de la famille Tsuki, i mois, alors je suis arrivé ici avec mes deux sœurs de 13 ans, Sumi et Hinoiri , mon frère de 18 mois, Akira, mes cousines et mes cousins : Makoto, 3ans, Mori, 4 ans, Umi et Yumi les jumelles de 5 ans, Nozumi, 9 ans et Kitai 11ans.

-Et moi je suis Izumi, 17 ans, ici depuis 15 ans. Et j'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas être adoptée .

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde c'est présenté ce qui nous a quand même pris 30 min ( oui j'ai mis 30 min a trouvé tous les prénoms)? Dites moi ce qui vous plairait de faire.

Les petits répondirent du dessin, les moyens des jeux vidéo et les plus grand s'en fichaient un peu une seule personne n'avait pas répondu c'est Chie si je me souvenait bien.

« - Et toi Chie qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire?

-Cache-cache – mais c'est qu'elle est timide cette petite puce-

-Bah alors on va tous faire un cache-cache avec toi? »

Il y eu des protestation mais pour que les petits puissent participé nous avons fait des équipes de deux, et je peux dire qu'après ça tout c'est bien passé mais bon un rappelle a l'ordre ce fit vers les 16h et oui le rappelle du ventre, alors on est tous partie en cuisine faire des crêpes, c'est parce que l'on est chez les Uchiha qu'il y a des domestiques quand même y a juste deux femmes de ménage. Après ce fabuleux gouter, moi n'ayant pas joué j'ai fait un tour dans les chambres et certaines sont pire que ma maison pour vous dire, alors je leur ai demandé de rangé et ils sont comme moi quand on parle de rangement donc j'ai simplement fait un jeux du rangement avec un podium le parcourt est simple j'ai installé dans le hall des « obstacles » pour accéder a l'étage, les petits partent du haut bien entendu je ne les laisse pas monter les escalier en courant je suis pas fou, après il faut aller dans sa chambre prendre tous ses vêtements sale et que les sale pas ceux mis par terre quand on veut pas le mettre, aller jusqu'au bac pour le linge et faire des panier si on en rate un il faut le refaire jusqu'à temps qu'on en ai plus du tout autant vous dire que ceux qui n'en n'ont pas gagne vachement du temps mais ils vont aidé les plus petit a faire le trie, après ces magnifique paniers, on retourne dans la chambre faire le lit, une fois cela fais bah on range ce qu'i coté une fois tout cela fini on repart vers les escaliers pour refaire le parcourt du combattant a l'envers et on va appuyer sur le boutons de la sonnerie,le premier choisit le programme télé le soir, le deuxième les repas, et le troisième les jeux a faire mais pour que tout le monde puisse le faire et tout ça pour toute une semaine. Ah les cris qu'il y a eu quand les trois coups de la sonnerie on retentit la première a été Saisei, le deuxième Kagaru et la troisième ou plutot les troisièmes Umi et Yumi bah oui on va plus vite quand on fait équipe. Mais avec le bruit qu'ils ont fait ils n'ont même pas réveillé Sasuke et comme cela va bientôt etre l'heure de manger je vais y aller, les enfants en cuisine mais bon j'ai pas trop peur ils sont pas stupide non plus et puis ce soir c'est un truc français du pain perdu je crois enfin j'espère qu'ils vont le retrouvé?

Bon m'y voilà devant la chambre du beau brun, oui oui beau j'avoue avoir un coup de cœur pour lui, même un gros...bon d'accord je l'aime, aller je suis venu là pour le réveillé, bon si je veux le faire faut que j'entre dans la chambre.

Aaaaaah il est encore plus beau que tout a l'heure avec les cheveux en bataille et le torse nu, découvert parce qu'il a du bougé, mon dieu je fond s sur place.

« -'tonkashi est-ce tu fous là?

-Suis venu te réveillé, il est 19h30 on va bientôt manger.

-'rci je vous rejoins en bas. »

Bon je vais aller voir si ils ont pas fait tout cramé et si ils ont bien mis la table, bon la cuisine est bon état y a plus que ceux qui ont plus de 12ans, bon passons a la salle a manger ça a l'air plutôt bien.

« -Dis Na-chan les couteaux c'est droite ou a gauche?

-A droite princesse.

-Naruto tu viens faire cuire s'il-te-plait, Sasuke veut pas que l'on touche au gaz.

-Laisse je vais le faire, Naruto. »

Ah tiens le voilà celui-là, je dois avouer que je les aurais pas laissés toucher le gaz non plus,bon ils sont de retour on va enfin pouvoir manger à 20h00.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui ça fait trois mois que je suis à l'orphelinat, l'enterrement a eu lieu une fois l'affaire classé et le tueur arrête il c'est avéré que c'était quelqu'un qui avait déjà sévit plusieurs fois, un certain Orochimaru, vous connaissez? Toutefois Sasuke va beaucoup mieux depuis deux semaines alors je pense que je vais partir, il est vrai que je me suis vraiment attaché aux enfants et j'ai même promis à Chie de l'adoptée quand j'aurais trouvé une nouvelle maison, je ne pense pas pouvoir me séparer d'elle, alors je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant, les procédure d'adoption sont très longue donc sa va me laisser le temps de trouver une nouvelle maison ou un nouvel appart' et puis si j'ai pas trouvé comme elle est ici je suis sur que Sasuke la gardera le temps que je trouve quelque chose. D'ailleurs je m'entend beaucoup mieux avec lui depuis un peu de temps et vous pouvez être sur que je vais revenir pour le voir je vous ai dit y a pas longtemps que je l'aimais et bien j'en suis sur je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de Sasuke Uchiha, bon c'est pas tout il faut que je me prépare pour mon dernier jour ce que personne sait demain je serait partit, aujourd'hui on va faire un pique-nique dans le parc du manoir.

« -Ça fait du bien de les voir courir dehors plutôt que dedans, ne Sasuke?

-Oui énormément... Hey, Naruto tu as dis que tu resterais jusqu'à ce que l'on est plus besoin de toi ….

-... Oui je sais je vais partir t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je m'en vais demain, et puis il faut que je trouve un nouvelle appart' pour Chie et moi... Sasuke, tu la garderais si j'avais pas trouvé d'appart' a la fin des démarches?

-... Heu je … enfaite ….. -je peux pas lui dire de rester apres tout cela serait egoïste- mais oui biensur baka faut pas t'en faire pour ça mais je vais pas le faire indéfiniment un jour quelqu'un d'autre voudra d'elle.

-Merci Sasuke, t'es vraiment cool.

-Tiens la voilà .

\- Naruto, tu veux toujours de moi hein?

-Mais oui bien sur, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Parce que Kareki a dit que comme j'avais manger tous ses chocolats tu voulais plus de moi !

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi et puis c'est pas grave si tu as manger tous ses chocolats, de toute façon il avait manger ceux de sa soeur... mais chuuuuuut lui dit pas, elle risquerait de plus croire que c'est Nikumu.

-He, Naruto comme tu vas être mon nouveau papa je peux t'appeler « papa »?

-Seulement si tu ne te sens pas obligé de le faire, princesse.

-Merci, papa. »

Et voilà qu'elle repart en courant pour aller jouer dans l'eau, je l'aurais pas fait moi au mois de Mars.

La fin de journée c'est plutôt bien passé même si les autres ont été surpris que Chie m'appelle papa ce qui n'a pas plut à Naegi qui a lui crié qu'elle avait pas le droit, mais Chie en bonne voix de la sagesse a crié encore plus fort que si elle avait le droit parce que j'allais l'adoptée et seulement elle, et depuis plus personne ne parle ça a vraiment jeté un de ces froid. Alors j'ai du expliquer que oui j'allais l'adoptée mais que je continuerai a venir les voir, bon c'est pas tout mais je part tôt demain donc je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin cela fait cinq mois que je suis en pris entre les recherche d'un appart' pour Chie et moi et les rendez-vous avec Sasuke pour pouvoir l'adoptée et c'est enfin fini et pour son dernier jour à l'orphelinat on avait prévu une journée au ranch, oui avait parce que c'est fichu même si j'y vais cela va pas etre pareil pourquoi? Eh bien simplement parce que ce connard de patron m'a viré je vais faire comment moi, j'ai Chie maintenant, et un appart' plus grand donc plus cher, et j'ai plus de job ! Putain je vais lui dire quoi moi à ma princesse hein? Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« -Papaaaaaa!

-Bonjour princesse, tu vas bien mon cœur ?

-Oui trop parce que aujourd'hui je vais partir avec toi !

-Je vais faire comment help !-

-Papaaaa, tu m'aides à monter dessus s'il te plait?

-J'arrive tout de suite petit ange.

-Hey, Naruto ça va pas?

-J'ai un problème Sasuke.

-Quoi comme problème?

-Je vais pas pouvoir prendre Chie aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi?

-Je me suis fait viré j'ai plus de job si elle vient avec moi, on va finir par etre a la rue.

-Naruto, ça te dirais de venir travailler a l'orphelinat avec moi?

-Vraiment?

-Bah oui c'est pas super facile de s'occuper d'eux tout seul, donc ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

-Alors j'accepte avec plaisir et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pas d'expérience.

-Alors tu commences demain.

-Merci Sasuke, t'es un véritable ami -si tu savais- »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hey, ça faisait longtemps que je vous avait pas vu, oui 6 ans ça fait beaucoup, comment avec Sasuke comment ça se passe et bien ça fait 4 ans que l'on est ensemble, oui je sais vous voulez savoir comment ça c'est passé. Et bien c'est très simple, on parlait du mec avec qui je sortais, Doku, Sasuke l'aimait pas vraiment et il disait que c'était mauvais pour Chie, remarque, ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas vraiment non plus, alors pour le taquiner j'ai dit qu'il était jaloux et au bout de quelque jour il a craquer.

FLASH BACK

« -Arrêtés, Sasuke, je vais vraiment finir pas croire que tu es jaloux.

-Et bah oui c'est ça, dobe, je suis jaloux a en crever parce que tous les putains de jours tu me parle de lui « Doku a fait ça, il a fait ci », et j'ai juste envie d'aller le tuer parce que ça fait tellement mal de te voir heureux et de voir que c'est pas grace a moi parce que je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime t'entend et depuis deux putains d'années ! »

Je me souvient qu'après je me suis juste jeter sur lui pour lui rouler une pelle et lui dire que je l'aimais aussi. Quoi? Non je ne vis pas a l'orphelinat, avec Sasuke mais toujours dans mon appart' avec Chie, je crois que ça ne lui aurais pas plus de ne pas vivre juste avec moi, mais comme on y est de plus en plus souvent j'essaye de lui faire passer le message ça serait bien si on pouvait vivre ensemble comme une famille.

The end !

Alors ça vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas a laisser vos remarque surtout !


End file.
